Talk:Lost Crobak
Whats the best tactic for beating it? I keep dying! :I think they do air damage, you could get a friend to join 80.178.241.243 11:55, 30 August 2006 (UTC) ::The battle goes REALLY fast so they have to be ready. But they can join and help. *Look out!! This crow hits 30-50 and can take 3 AP so I would first train a bit before killing it. Oh and 200 hp is no luxury. User:angel-archer i'm having the same problem, and I'm a feca. It removes all spells and that includes my armor =( Strategy for Osamodas (Moved from Bonta/Quests) by User:129.125.106.57 Osa's with lvl 5 prespic are pretty save. :by User:218.168.206.103 (Moved from Bonta/Quests :Osa's can distract it with a gobball spelled with "toad" and send tofus to kill it(gobball hammer and farmer's gloves help a LOT) I did this at level 19. how can a lvl30 sac beat the crow? I'm a sacri lvl 30, and to defeat it, I just keep hitting it with sacrier's foot, and use attraction to bring it in range... Ok, but ecas? Im lvl 21, and he looks pretty tough. And also, what about Sadidas? I'm lvl 19. Do I have a chance? here is the best way: GET UR FRIENDLY XELOR lvl 94 to help xD that is how i did it :D Lvl 27 sacrier I am a lvl 27 sacrier with almost all the gobball set (not the cape) 335 hp. The crow killed me like I was nothing. This monster is tough!! Strategy for Srams Srams with 100+ agi can easily summon double and lock it.Stand next to your double and walk 1step to the crow and 2hit dagger it and walk 1step back he will never hit you. He will try to dodge the double and hit you,because you stand so close and he will fail(Dodge roll failed..end turn). Or stand next to your double using a bow. Strategy for xelors Use some spells like hand/shriveling/dark ray + slow down.With a gobbal set you can use hand/darkray+ slow down+ xelors sandglass for effective -AP. If you reach lower then 40%vit you should use teleportation to flee and use the same spells again when the crow comes. If you can deal more then 50damage a hit you can kill it,even on low lvl's. Some weak classes can't kill the crow,100% not on low lvl's. Get some mate's with you(5sec enter time!) be quick. Fast for sacs Assuming you have a Prespic set and over 400 hp, this fight is easy. Buy any sort of bow, I used a Gobball horn one. with 15+ dmg, it was 22-26, and with 18 reflect per turn, 40-44 dmg per turn. Because it does some 76 per turn, and you have more than twice its hp, you win :D. whts a strategy for pandawa? im a lvl 27 intelligence pandawa. how to kill that crow? (Rakshu -Shikia) i just spent 19 minutes as a strenth panda and died and i had to get a Xelor to kill it for me us Panda's can't skill it It has 12mp. It would be very tough for a low level pandawa. I just got killed at level 36 with 3 range for blazing fist. I think you would have to have a friend or be level 54+ with ranged attacks.--iynque 06:19, 6 August 2008 (UTC) what about IOPs How do i kill this infernal bloody crow its so bloody hard So, IS there a way for a Feca to beat it? :Look, just get a really high level xelor, iop, cra, eca or something, someone who can do 200+ damage in 1 turn and out-inits it, and then it should be easy. I can't be sure, though, I've never fought it... AdventuresOfASquirrel☀☉ 08:42, 5 December 2008 (UTC) Eni? Is there any way for a lvl 38 eni to solo it? It's ability to unenchant me is killer... there goes my regens and because I rely on stimulating word for the +2 ap that's neccesary for the way I've constructed my character, there goes my build. -A- Any suggestions?